Complicated
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: Kehidupan Naruto di SMA yang sangat membingungkan saat ia mulai menyukai Hinata naumun Sakura justru berpaling dari Sasuke dan mengejarnya. Warning : OOC and OC pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Complicated

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Warning : Fans NaruSaku bisa kecewa, SasuHina juga bisa kecewa

* * *

Sore itu Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten sedang menonton pertandingan Basket antar SMU. Sore itu SMU Konoha melawan SMU Gakuen, tentu saja tokoh-tokoh kita (Naruto cs) ikut bertanding.

"Lihat, Naruto keren ya?" (Sakura)

"Serius? Kayaknya kamu dulu suka Sasuke. Kalau aku sih, Sasuke forever!" (Ino)

"Nggak ah, dia jaim banget! Males jadinya, mending Naruto, lucu... eh, kalian gimana?"

"A... apanya yang gimana?" (Hinata)

"Ya, suka sama sapa, getho." (Ino)

"Ng... aku... aku... aku suka Neji." (Tenten)

"Cih, merpotkan! Aku tak tertarik." (Temari)

"Ah, kamu suka Shikamaru ya?" (Ino)

"Eh, Tidak! Serius deh!"

"Kalo nggak biasa aja kale..."

"La... lagipula cara bicara Temari-san mirip Shikamaru." (Hinata)

HINATA POV's

O... ow,Temari-san menatapku seolah aku akan diterbangkan ke Suna. Hi... takut!

"Betul kata Hinata, kamu bicaranya mirip Shikamaru. Shikamaru'kan suka bilang 'Cih, merepotkan saja.'" (Sakura)

"Huh, oke! Aku menyerah!" kata Temari-san sedikit merah menturutku tapi disembunyikannya.

"Hinata, kamu?" (Sakura)

Aduh, ini yang kutakutkan! Sebenarnya aku lebih suka Naruto tapi apa mau dikata, persahabatan lebih penting daripada cinta.

"Whoey! Ada apa Hinata, kok malah bengong? Tak mau jawab juga tak apa kok."

"Eh, bu...bukan begitu, ha... hanya saja aku belum menemukan sesorang yang kusukai."

"Oh begitu."

HINATA POV's END

Setelah acara curhat ria mereka terus berteriak-teriak memberi semangat khususnya Ino dan Sakura, sampai pertandingan berakhir. Tiba-tiba di ruang ganti...

BRAKK!

"Naruto, aku bawakan minu... KYAA!" kata Sakura berbalik lalu mentup matanya.

"Sakura, lain kali ketuk pintu dulu. Kita sedang ganti." Kata Sasuke lembut

"Sakura-chan sengaja, dia mau lihat Sasuke ganti baju."

"Ti...tidak kok."

"Lagipula hanya ganti baju, tak apa bukalah matamu Sakura." (Sasuke)

"Aku hanya mau memberi Naruto minum. Bye"

"Tunggu, buat kita mana?" (Shikamaru)

"Tanya saja dengan manager kalian, jangan tanya aku. Hehehe... nih" Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan minum lalu melenggang pergi.

"Eh, Dobe! Kenapa dia perhatian banget sama kamu?"

"Eh, nggak juga. Dia juga kasi kalian minum'kan?"

"Tapi kamu yang pertama."

"Iya ya... tumben. Kenapa sih nanya-nanya Teme? Cemburu?"

"Denganmu? Tentu saja tidak." Kata Sasuke sambil pergi.

"Hey Teme! Mau kemana?"

"Diam kau Dobe! Berisik!"

"Kita pulang saja yuk! Bermain Basket itu merepotkan!"

Naruto cs segera pergi ke lapangan basket, ternyata disana masih ada Hinata, Ino, Temari dan Tenten.

"Hey, Sakura mana?"

"Dia sudah pulang bareng Sasuke!" kata Ino jutek

"Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino pulang yuk." (Neji)

"Hah? Pulang denganmu? Aku 'kan tidak akrab denganmu." Kata Ino dan Temari

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

"Shikamaru, aku bareng kamu aja ya, please..."

"Iya deh..."

"Neji, Neji! Hinata bareng aku aja yaa? Yaa?"

"TIDAK."

"Please, Naruto mengelurkan jurus puppy eyes-nya."

"Tak usah menatapku begitu, aku tidak tertarik pada laki-laki."

"Dasar, sister-complex!" kata Naruto pelan

"Apa?"

"Ti...tidak."

"Ya sudah, tapi kau harus jaga dia baik-baik..."

"Lagipula aku bisa berduaan dengan Tenten" kata Naruto yang sukses membuat Tenten blushing.

"Jangan coba keberuntunganmu!"

"I..iya, maaf."

"Ayo Temari pulang, aku mau tidur."

"Iya."

"Ayo Tenten..."

"Eh-Oh... iya"

"Hinata?" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"I...iya."

Merekapun pulang tapi ga ada romantis-romantisnya soalnya pada pake mobil *huuuu!* Hey, bagaimana dengan Ino?

"Eh, kok pada pulang? Aku sama siapa? Shikamaru jahat, rumahnya 'kan dekat rumahku tapi dia tidak mengajakku, ya sudah deh naik taksi saja."

NEJITEN

"Ng... Tenten..."

"Ya?"

Ng... aku..."

"Ya?" 'haduh! Lama banget sih Neji ngomongnya, mau ngomong apa ya kira-kira?'

"Aku suka kamu."

"Hah? Serius? Bukannya kamu itu diberi julukan Mr. Cool di Sekolah?"

"Itu'kan Sasuke, lagipula aku tidak harus 'sok cool' pada cewek yang kusukai'kan?"

"I...iya juga."

"Jadi, kamu mau nggak jadi pacarku? Kata Neji sambil menepikan mobilnya."

"Iya."

"Terimakasih." Kata Neji mengecup dahi Tenten sebentar kemudian mengalungkan sebuah kalung di leher Tenten.

SASUSAKU

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kamu mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Tak apa"

"..."

"Kenapa? Salah ya?" (Sasuke)

"Tidak."

"Hanya kupikir kamu suka aku, hehehe." (Sakura)

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Eh-Uh-Ng..."

"Aku tidak serius kok."

"Oh, kirain... Soalnya sekarang aku suk sama Naruto. Habisnya kamu cuek banget sih." Kata Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berekspresi kecewa tapi tetap bertampang cool *nah lho! Gimana bayanginnya*

SAIINO

BRUKK

"Aw! Hati-hati dong kalau ja..." (INO)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 21

Pulang

**Balas Reveiw dulu ya….**

**Chikara kyoshiro : Makasih! Gak ush panggil kak aku'kan juga pendatang baru. Panggil Hikaru-chan aja (ngarep *plakk* )**

**Chihiesen : Ehehe, sori yaw motongnya pas SAIINO, batre laptopku abis si hehehe, lama ya nunggunya?**

**Karinuuzumaki : OK deh, sori ya! Maklum, author baru. Mudah-mudahan yang berikutnya ini lebih baik :-)**

**Schneeglocke : Thanks reviewnya, ntar kubuatin SasuNaru deh!**

**Yoona Furukawa : Yang penting kamu nge-rivew udah bikin seneng kok, thanks**

**Summary : **Kalau perjalanan pulang Neji bisa jadian sama Tenten, Sakura bisa mendeteksi perasaan Sasuke padanya, bagaimana dengan SAIINO, SHIKATEMA, dan NARUHINA? Silahkan lihat dan reviem, flame juga diterima

YAP! Langsung ke cerita!

* * *

INO's POV

Buset, keren banget ni cowok! Aku baru tahu ada cowok yang lebih cakep dari Sasuke (pdhal cakepan Sasuke *plakk!* digampar sama Sai Lovers) wah aku ga bakal puas kalo belum liatin muka dia seharian.

"Maaf ya."

Buset cakep banget, apa dia terlihat khawatir untukku? Senangnya….

"Hey? Kau baik-baik saja? Mau kuantar pulang saja?"

Beneran ya dia mau nganter aku pulang? Ugh! Dari tadi aku speechless mudah-mudahan aku bisa jawab.

"Eh, ngg… a… aku baik kok… a…ku ju…juga salah. Ino, Ino Yamanaka."

Wah, kenapa cara bicaraku jadi mirip Hinata sih? Eh! Kenapa tanganku terasa dipegang oleh sesuatu yang lembut ya dari tadi? Oh, ternyata tanpa menunggu jawabanku yang susah payah kuucapkan itu dia sudah lebih dulu menggandengku lembut dan menaikkanku ke MoGe-nya, memintaku naik. Dia pun melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya. OMG! Aku ga sabar mau kasi tahu temen-temenku yang lain….

INO's POV END

SHIKATEMA

TEMARI's POV

Sumpah tadi kok aku sempat minta dia nganter aku ya? Ugh! Bisa-bisa aku dianggap cewek agresif! Payah! Tapi, kenapa ya aku bisa suka sama Shikamaru yang pemalas itu (*wakh* dipukul Shikamaru)?

SHIKAMARU's POV

Nie cewek kenapa ya? Tumben-tumbenan ngajak pulang bareng tambah lagi sekarang dia ngeliatain aku terus dengan tampang aneh.

DEG… DEG… DEG…

Buset, kenapa aku bisa Deg-Degan gini dilihatin sama dia? Nggak mungkin aku suka sama dia. Atau? Atau aku aja ya yang nggak paham sama perasaanku sendiri? Kami-sama jawab aku… Fyuh… sampe juga dirumahnya. Eh, tapi dia kok masih ngelihatin aku ya? Harusnya dia turun.

"Temari."

"Eh-Uh, Ya?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Oh, makasih. Bye."

Aku bisa liat mukanya yang memerah itu meski dia buru-buru masuk rumah, dia tambah manis. WEITS! Apa kubilang tadi? Manis? OMG kayaknya aku suka beneran nih sama cewek satu ini.

"Aiishiteru."

Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Oh tidak, dia dengar tidak ya? Mudah-mudahan tidak, toh dia sudah masuk rumah dari tadi lagipula aku bilangnya pelan-pelan kok.

SHIKAMARU's POV END

Tanpa disadari Shikamaru, Temari mendengar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru tersebut sebab sebenarnya Temari masih melihat Shikamaru dari jendela kamarnya yang dekat dengan ruang tamu.

NARUHINA

Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di kediaman Hyuuga, Seorang perempuan bermata Indigo dan berambut keunguan (Berambut? Kayak apa aja) keluar dari mobil berwarna Orange ditemani Pemuda dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning dan dengan mata biru sebiru batu Sapphire.

"Daah Hime-chan!"

"Hi… Hime?"

"Iya, kamu'kan putri keluarga Hyuuga."

"Ta… tapi pelayan keluarga kami juga memanggilku Hi… Hime."

'Sialan, aku sama kayak pembantunya, gapappa'lah ngeles aja.'

"Itu bukan sekedar 'Hime-chan' tapi itu nama kesayanganku buat kamu. Selama aku suka kamu, kamu akan menjadi putri di hatiku."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Hinata memerah, Naruto yang tidak peka malah mkendekati Hinata yang sukses membuat Hinata tambah merah dan kaget. Jantungnya dag-dig-dug tak karuan sampai akhirnya "BLUGH!" Hinata pingsan dengan sukses di pelukan Naruto yang masih sempat menangkapnya sebelum Hinata jatuh. Tepat saat itu juga Neji datang lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan deathglare.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada adikku, hah?"

"Ne.. Neji, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

Dengan susah payah Naruto menceritakan ceritanya lalu tiba-tiba Neji tertawa, Naruto sangat kaget, dia belum pernah melihat Neji tertawa sepuas itu. Neji tertawa dengan sangat keras membuat Hinata bangun, menyadari dia ada di pelukan Naruto muka Hinata kembali memerah lalu segera kabur masuk rumahnya.

"Tak heran Sasuke memanggilmu Baka, BAKA! Huahaha"

'Dia yang gila, atau aku yang gila? Atau jangan-jangan yang gila authornya? Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku pulang saja.'

SAIINO

INO's POV

Wah, cowok ini selain keren juga baik gak kayak Sasuke yang dingin! Eh, kok aku jadi banding-bandingin dia sih sama Sasuke? Jangan-jangan ini yang namanya 'Love at First Sight?' eh, udah sampe sini wah, berarti tinggal sebentar dong kesempatanku bareng dia ugh! Ah iya, dia'kan ga tau rumahku jadi aku buat lewat jalan yang muter-muter aja dah!

INO's POV END

Ino terus menerus membuat Sai muter-muter sampai bensin Sai habis. (NAH lho Ino! Makannya jangan suka usil! *plakk!* ditampar Ino. Ternyata mereka sudah dekat dengan rumah Ino lalu Ino menagajak Sai kerumahnya. Kemudian merekapun duduk bersama dan Ino sibuk menyedot bensin motor kakaknya buat dikasihin ke Sai. (Ceritanya Ino punya kakak namanya Deidara tapi disini tidak diceritakan) Ino dengan sukses memindahkan bensinnya lalu ia meminta maaf dan menceritakan yang sebenarnya dengan rasamalu yang teramat sangat.

"Oh gitu, kamu gak begitu slah sih soalnya sebenarnya aku juga mau lebih lama sama kamu, apa ini yang namanya 'Love at the first sight?'" kata Sai sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Eh hehehe… Aku Ino kelas 3 IPA 1, kamu?"

"3 IPA 1 juga, kebetulan ya. Aku murid baru disini baru tadi pendaftarannya. Eh, aku pulang dulu ya Ino."

Sai pun pulang, Ino sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan menceritakan kejadian tersebut maka Ino menelpon teman-temannya untuk bertemu di Taman Konoha jam 7 nanti.

Jam 7 di Konoha Park…

Ino datang dengan semangat ke tempat itu, saking semangatnya dia datang jam 6 sore. Dia merutuki temannya yang baru pada datang satu jam kemudian.

"Eh kok baru datang sih?" kata Ino manyun

"I… Ino-chan tapi i… ini baru jam 7."

"Eh, iya! Maaf! Duduk, duduk!"

Ino kemudian menceritakan semua yang dialaminya demikian juga Sakura, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten sampai larut malam kemudian mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan ternyata mereka semua tidak langsung tidur, mereka masih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing membayangkan pangeran idaman mereka.

* * *

Wah, ternyata belum berubah banyak, malah jadi tambah parah n Gaje uh ya udah yang (masih) mau setia tau ending nie cerita tunggu Chapter berikutnya YAKK…. (ALAY banget)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : 3 Pagi di SMA Konoha

**Summary **: Apa yang terjadi di pagi hari di SMA Konoha? Just wait and see...

* * *

Di pagi yang baru and cerah ini Ino cs datang bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing tapi yang datang pertama kali adalah Sasuke dan Sakura tentu saja, mereka'kan termasuk anak yang rajin dan pandai. Saat mereka lewat semua laki-laki sibuk menggoda Sakura dan Sakura hanya tersenyum manis, tapi itu justru membuat mereka semua takut sebab dibalik senyum manisnya ada sepasang mata onyx yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan deathglare Uchiha yang terkenal menyeramkan itu. Di depan gerbang masuk bangunan utama para gadis juga sibuk meneriakkan nama Sasuke, Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya mempercepat langkahnya. Sasuke mencoba melirik ke arah Sakura saat dia diteriaki oleh gadis-gadis itu dan ternyata ekspresi Sakura biasa saja. Saat mereka berjalan Sakura sedikit lelah karena tak dapat menyeimbangkan kecepatan 'jalan'nya dengan Sasuke yang ber'jalan' sangat cepat, kemudian Sakurapun tersandung, sebelum badan Sakura menatap lobi menuju kelas mereka Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu dengan sigapnya menangkap Sakura ke pelukannya yang menghangatkan.

DEG... DEG... DEG

'Uh, kenapa aku deg-degan gini sih?' INNER Sakura

"Aku terlalu cepat ya melangkahnya?"

"Eh, ng... Nggak kok."

Tepat saat itu juga Naruto datang bersama Hinata

"Astaga, kalian ini! Ckckck... ini sekolah tau lagipula semua orang melihat ke arah kalian." (Naruto)

Sadar akan apa yang terjadi Sakura segera bangkit dan membersihkan tubuhnya, Sasuke berdiri dan diam tak berkata suatu apapun, dalam hati dia senang juga tapi mengingat dia seorang UCHIHA dia hanya memasang deathglare andalannya ke semua orang yang menatapnya namun ternyata Naruto orang pertama yang mau dia beri 'hadiah' karena telah menghentikan adegan romantis itu sudah pergi bersama Hinata memasuki kelas.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi? Kurasa masih ada ruang dihatiku untukmu." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah denag riang mmenuju kelas

NARUHINA

"Hinata..."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau menegakkan kepalamu?"

"Kena..."

CUP!

"Pa? Jawabannya ya karena hal yang kulakukan tadi dan lagi kamu tidak boleh terus-terusan menunduk, kamu harus bangkit."

Hinata hanya tersipu malu mengingat tadi Naruto mencium pipinya Tenten yang ternyata sudah ada di kelas bersama Neji sedak tadi hanya berbengong-ria melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Sempat Neji hendak memukul Naruto tapi ditahan Tenten, dan apalah daya Neji melihat kekasihnya yang tersayang itu mengatakan 'jangan ganggu mereka, please.' Sambil memasang Puppy Eyes, tapi tak urung Tenten juga yang mengganggu.

"Ciye... Hinata!"

Hinata yang masih memerah itu tambah memerah ketika mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi tiu dilihat kakaknya. Apa yang dilakukan Neji dan Tenten disini? Ternyata mereka juga sedang 'mengobrol' di sudut kelas entah apa yang mereka obrolkan saya sendiri tidak dengar yang saya dengar hanyalah Tenten meminta Neji utuk menemaninya membeli buku Biologi sepulang sekolah. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura tiba dikelas, lalu disusul Ino yang masuk kelas tak lama kemudian. Saat Ino tiba Neji, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah pergi entah kemana tinggalah 4 cewek di kelas itu. Empat? Ya, Temari masih di perjalanan bersama Shikamaru sebab Shikamaru bangun jam 6 pagi padahal sekolah dimulai pukul 7 pagi.

"Shikamaru! Kamu kok bangun jam 6 sih?"

"Ah, cerewet! Diam dan pegangan!" (ceritanya mereka naik motor biar cepet)

Temari yang bingung harus pegangan pada apa hanya diam saja, melihat Temari yang diam saja Shikamaru segera melingkarkan tangan Temari ke pinggangnya. Entah arwah apa yang merasukinya sehingga Temari berhenti bicara, diam seribu bahasa. Kemudian Shikamaru segera memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh sehingga membuat Temari mempererat pegangannya. Dan, dibalik helm Shikamaru tengah tersenyum 'sedikit'

DI KELAS...

"Ino, mana tuh Sai 'mu' yang kamu bilang lebih cakep dari si 'buntut ayam bermata onyx?" (Sakura)

"Tadi saat jalan ke kelas dia dicegat Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei bilang dia mau dibawa ke kantor guru dulu."

Hening beberapa saat...

"Hinata, kulihat daritadi wajahmu memerah, kenapa kau sakit?" (Tenten)

"Ciye... yang calon kakak ipar...!"

"Ino, apa sih! Serius ni!" (Tenten)

"Hehehe..."

Jadi, kamu kenapa Hinata?" (Sakura)

"Eh, ti...tidak..."kata Hinata yang justru malah tambah merah

"Ah, pasti soal Naruto ya?"

BLUSH...

"Wah, benar! Apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Naruto menciumnya." (Tenten)

"Di bagian mana?"

GUBRAKK! BRUK!

"Eh, suara apa itu?"

Ternyata itu adalah suara Shikamaru yang lari terburu-buru kemudian tersandung batu yang tadi membuat Sakura terjatuh. Sontak Temari tertawa melihatnya lalu membantu Shikamaru masuk ke kelas dan membantunya duduk.

"Kamu gak apa-apa."

"Aku baik, sudah sana pergi."

Ino yang biang gosip itu pun segera tahu darimana asal suara itu dan tanp perasaan justru tertawa sepuas-puasnya. Ia tak akan berhenti tertawa kalau bukan karena Sakura kembali mengungkit masalah 'ciuman' tadi

"Ng... ha... hanya di pipi kok..."

"Wah Naruto romantis juga ya!"(Ino)

"Apa sih? Biasa aja kali!" kata Sakura tiba-tiba marah

"Dia kenapa ya?" (Ino)

"Sa... Sakura-chan..." kata Hinata lirih

SAKURA's POV

Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus nangis sih? Gak mutu! Aku'kan harusnya melupakannya! Kenapa juga tadi aku marah dan pergi? UH! Bikin tengsin aja! GYUT...

"Sakura... kamu menangis?"

Mendengar suara 'khas' itu akupun mendongak, aku sudah tau pasti siapa pemilik suara ini tapi aku justru mendongak dan bukan menghindarinya seakan aku rela melihatku terlihat rapuh. Ya, tak lain dan tak bukan pemilik suara ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Orang yang selalu menghiburku saat aku sedih, mata birunya yang indah itu selalu menenangkanku dan 3 garis yang menyerupai kumis kucing dan cengiran 'khas'nya seloalu membuatku tersenyum.

* * *

OKKEE! Sekian dulu!(sebenarnya mau langsung kuselesaikan chapter ini gak pake nanggung kayak gini tapi udah kepanjangan) Apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Tetap tunggu ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : SAMA?

Summary : Di hari itu banyak kejadian yang sama… apanya? Baca sendiri aja yaw!

A/N : Balas reviewnya dibawah aja ya! N apabila chapter ini mengecewakan baca balasan reviewnya dulu yaa…

* * *

"Huff, kamu ini selalu begitu! Dari dulu tak pernah berubah, suka pura-pura tegar." Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi pura-pura marah andalannya.

Akupun hanya diam seribu bahasa tak dapat mengelak lagi. Melihat aku yang diam saja ia berkata

"Hekh? Maaf Sakura!" katanya sambil memasang raut muka sedih lalu segera tersenyum yang membuatku sedikit tersipu.

"Wah ternyata senyumanku keren juga ya? Bisa buat matamu berhenti berkaca-kaca. Hehehe…"

"Apa sih! Naruto." Kataku tersipu (lagi) sambil memukul bahunya pelan

"Jadi? Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Itu… err…"

"Karena kamu baka dobe!"

"O… UPAPA?" teriak Naruto dengan alaynya membuat semua orang menatap kami

"Diamlah Baka."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena Sasuke terlalu cuek aku jadi bosan dengannya." Kataku pelan namun aku kaget ternyata Sasuke memelukku dari belakang tepatnya melingkarkan tangannya dileherku.

"Maaf Sakura-chan…"

"Heleh, sejak kapan kau jadi romantis Teme?"

"Sa… Sakura-chan…"

"Ada apa Hinata?" kataku sambil melepas pelukan Sasuke

"Ma… maafkan aku… a…apa kita masih bersahabat?"

"Tentu saja. Salahku juga dulu menyia-nyiakan Naruto yang dulu dengan tulus menyukaiku. Sekarang aku terima akibatnya dia menyukaimu, itu salahku sendiri." Kataku dengan tersenyum yang dipaksakan namun cukup membuat Hinata memerah dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Sakura, jelek tahu kalau kamu tersenyum dipaksakan… Kalau melakukan sesuatu itu harus ikhlas… ikhlas…" kata Naruto yang mirim dengan iklan A**s yang segera membuatku tertawa.

"Sasuke, Hinata, bolehkah aku tetap bersahabat dengan Naruto?"

"Tentu saja."(Sasuke)

Hinata hanya mengangguk masih malu jadi tidak menjawab

"Dan err… Naruto… maukah kamu tetap memanggilku Sakura-chan seperti dulu?"

"Eng… gimana ya?" katanya dengan muka sok jual mahal dan langsung dapat death glareku dan akhirnya menjawab 'iya'

SAKURA's POV END

Teng… Teng…

Bel tanda masuk sekolahpun berbunyi para murid segera masuk ke dalam kelas, khususnya kelas 3 IPA 1 sebab sekarang adalah pelajaran Anko-sensei guru bahasa Inggris yang terkenal galak. Tanpa sadar tokoh-tokoh kita ini duduk dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Murid-murid sekarang kita mendapatkan teman baru namanya Sai, Sai silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Semua murid menatap mentuju pintu yang akan 'memunculkan' murid baru bernama Sai(kecuali Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru tentunya). Setelah masuk dan memperkenalkan diri semua cewek kecuali Sakura, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten menatapnya dengan kagum. Sai duduk di bangku Ino yang kebetulan kosong sebab Sakura duduk dengan Sasuke. Ino sangat senang hatinya tak berhenti berdebar dan 'mulutnya' yang biasanya cerewet itu *digampar* diam seolah kehilangan perbehendaraan katanya jadi mereka diam-diaman sampai bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto cs hendak bermain bola dan mengajak Sai bergabung, sedangkan Sakura cs sedang mengerubungi Ino yang tiba-tiba diam tak berkutik.

"Ino, menurutku dia gak keren-keren amat sih masih kerenan…" (Sakura)

"Shikamaru"

"Neji" kata Temari dan Tenten bersamaan, merekapun kaget karena tiba-tiba kompak kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Kamu sendiri Sakura?"

"Meskipun aku dah gak suka Sasuke tapi masih kerenan Sasuke."

"Masa' sih? Sai dan Pantat ayam… bagus Sai dong masa' Sai kalah dengan Pantat ayam?" kata Ino yang membuat semua tertawa lagi kecuali Hinata.

"Hinata, bagaiamana menurutmu?"(Sakura)

"Le… lebih keren Na… Naruto-kun."

"Selera kita beda-beda ya?" kata Ino sambil mengerucutkan bibir

"Justru bagus dong, kalau sama ntar rebutan…" (Sakura)

Semua hanya menjawab dengan anggukan tanda setuju. Hening beberapa lama lalu Ino membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Eh, mau ikut eksta cheers gak?"

"Iya tuh kayaknya asyik!" (Sakura)

"Hah… merepotkan…" (Temari)

"Ng… aku gak PD." (Tenten)

"Yah, kok pada ga mau sih? Hinata?" (Ino)

"A… aku'kan managernya…"

"Oh iya, maaf lupa hehehe… Temari, Tenten ikut yah? Yah?" kata Ino memasang puppy eyes-nya dan akhirnya membuat mereka mengangguk namun bel keburu berdentang sehingga mereka tidak sempat mendaftar. Pelajaran berikutnya adalah pelajaran dari Kurenai-sensei yaitu Biologi, mereka sangat menyukai guru yang ramah tersebut jadi mereka duduk manis mendengarkan hingga bel istirahat kedua berbunyi.

"Ayo mendafrtar!" (Ino)

"Ayo!" kata Sakura bersemangat. Akhirnya mereka 'pun masuk sebab anggota yang dulu ikut cheers sudah tak mau ikut lagi mereka hanya menjadi penyeleksi dan satu yang masih setia sebab yang lain sibuk siap-siap ujian katanya, tidak seperti tokoh-tokoh kita yang cuek bebek ini karena emang dasarnya udah pada jenius banget. Setelah mendaftar mereka segera masuk kelas namun sebenarnya mereka enggan banget sebab Kakashi-sensei selalu saja terlambat tapi pada akhirnya para cewek yang alim nie (beh! *ditabok bareng-bareng*) masuk juga tak seperti anak cowok yang masih asyik main bola basket sampai 20 menit sebelum bel sebab mereka hafal betul kalau Kakashi-sensei akan datang 15 menit sebelum pelajaran selesai. Mereka'pun berjalan kekelas, duduk, kemudian melamun, semua tokoh laki-laki kita, termasuk UCHIHA Sasuke walau Kakashi-sensei sudah masuk. Akhirnya bel pulangpun berbunyi, setelah mengucapkan salam merekapun (tokoh-tokoh kita) segera cabut lalu mengatarkan 'taksiran' mereka itu pulang.

SHIKATEMA

"Shikamaru, makasih ya! Eng… Shikamaru,"

"Ya?"

"Kemaren kamu bilang 'aishiteru' ya?"

'Duh gawat dari tadi kata-kata ini yang kutakut'kan akan dia tanyakan'

"Err…" (Shikamaru)

"Ng…"

"Itu…"

Temari menunggu jawaban Shikamaru sambil berjalan mundur kemudian ia terpeleset dan hendak jatuh ketika Shikamaru menangkapnya, namun toh jatuh juga dengan poosisi yang tidak mengenakkan karena jarak muka mereka tinggal dua senti lagi (kenapa bisa terjatuh? Sebab Shikamaru lupa kalau dia masih diatas motor dan buru-buru menyelamatkan Temari dari benturan sehingga dia tersandung motornya sendiri. Bodoh ya? *dipukul*) tanpa perasaan Kankurou yang lewat justru mendorong kakaknya hingga kakaknya tepat jatuh diatas Shikamaru dan bibir mereka bersentuhan (Ini ga termasuk Lime maupun Lemon'kan? Sebab saya masih dibawah umur hehehe). Mereka termenung sampai

"Ciye… kak… betahnya." Kata Kankuraou(OOC banget)

Temari segera bangkit lalu berpura-pura menutupi merahnya denagn marah-marah sendiri lalu berkata

"Siapa sih yang buang kulit pisang sembarangan?"

"Aku…" jawab Kankuro datar

Temari hendak marah tapi tidak jadi mengingat masih ada Shikamaru disitu, sampai…

"Tapi senang 'kan?" kata Kankurou kemudian lari masuk ke dalam rumah menghindari kakaknya yang daritadi sudah memberikan death glare terbaiknya.

"Eng… Temari…"

"Ya?"

"Memang, sebenarnya begitu, aku… menyukaimu. Mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"Eh, i… iya" kata Temari gugup.

Shikamaru kemudian memberikan sebuah kalung pada Temari, kalung tersebut berbentuk setengah hati.

"Pakailah saat kita bersama jika kau mau."

"Aku akan selalu memakainya." Kata Temari senang lalu memeluk Shikamaru kemudian berbalik masuk rumah. Dan Shikamaru'pun pergi dengan MoGe-nya

NARUHINA

Naruto dan Hinata juag sudah sampai ke kediamana Hyuuga, Neji sedang tidak ada sebab sedang menemani Tenten membeli buku Biologi.

"Hinata, aku rasa kamu dengar apa yang diaktakan Sakura tadi pagi. Jadi, aku tak usah mengulanginya ya? Langsung saja, mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Hinata mematung seketika kemudian ia berusaha menjawab sebab tidak ingin melewatkan hal yang dia tunggu sejak SMP

"I… iya Na… Naruto-kun."

"Terimakasih Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil mengalungkan kalung seperti miliknya yang diberikan oleh Tsunade bibinya.

"Maaf aku hanya memberimu yang palsu yang tidak sama dengan milikku, aku takut kau akan menginggal jika aku beri yang asli. Sebab ketika bibiku memberikannya kepada suaminya, suaminya meninggal karena tabrakan kemudian bibiku memberkiannya kepada adiknnya, ibuku… Dan ibuku'pun meninggal saat melahirkanku."

"A… aku bisa mengerti kok."

"Terima kasih Hinata, kau memang baik." Kata Naruto mengecup kening Hinata lalu melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Rupanya Hinata menyadari ada setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pemuda tersebut meski ia sudah pergi dan sudah menutupi mukanya dengan helm, mungkin karena dia teringat ibunya.

SASUSAKU

"Sakura,"

"Hn?"

"Kok kamu jadi ikutan bilang 'Hn'?"

"Heh? Err… ugh…" kata Sakura sedikit memerah

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

'Serius? Seorang Uchiha yang dari dulu kukagumi dan kucintai mengatakan itu padaku? Setelah aku melupakannya? Benar-benar nekat…'

"Sakura?"

"Ng… entahlah kita jalani saja dulu, tapi janganlah bersikap terlalu mesra sebab aku belum mengatakan iya."

"Baiklah, terserah kamu. Tapi, maukah kamu menerimanya?" kat Sasuke mengulurkan sebuah kalung bersimbol huruf 'S'

"'S'?"

"Nama kita sama-sama diawali 'S' terserah kau mau menganggapnya 'S' untuk 'Sakura' atau 'S' 'Sasuke'."

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

SAIINO

"Ino…"

"Ya?"

"Kemarin kita sempat membahas love at the first sight 'kan?"

"I… iya."

"Dan kau juga mengatakannya padaku saat itu, jadi… maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Iya, a… aku mau."

"Terimlah ini kalau begitu." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum

"Waw… gambar yang bagus! Apa ini aku? Manisnya! Darimana kau bisa seromantis ini? Katamu orang-orang selalu menganggapmu robot" kata Ino sambil mengecup dahi Sai.

"Aku mempelajarinya dari internet, khusus untukmu. Tapi, maukah kau mengajariku sembari kita pacaran."

"Tentu saja." Kata Ino manis lalu memeluk Sai.

NEJITEN

'Uh Neji ini setelah sampai di toko buku bukannya dia membantuku mencari buku tapi malah hilang entah kemana'

Sebenarnya Neji ada dibalik rak buku yang sedang ditatapi oleh Tenten sekarang, ia tengah mengawasi Tenten sekarang, meski dia bisa saja melindungi denagn langsung berada di samping Tenten namun terkadang ia tetap ingin Jaim seperti dulu sesekali. Tenten melihat-lihat buku di sana, akhirnya dia menemukan buku itu, tapi buku tersebut tinggi sekali saat dia hendak mengambilnya rak buku tersebut nampak akan jatuh, Tenten'pun nampak akan jatuh sehingga Neji yang sudah mengamati Tenten daritadi datang ke tempat Tenten dan menarik rak buku tersebut agar tidak jatuh. Tnten yang sudah hilang keseimbangan menutup matanya seolah yakin dirinya akan tertatap pembatas rak tersebut kaget karena ternyata tidak, mukanya jatuh di dada bidang Neji yang langsung membuatnya memerah.

"Eng… Neji…"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak menunggui'ku saja sih?"

"Tak apa, ngomong-ngomong kamu tadi mau ambil buku yang mana sampai nyaris terjtuh begitu?"

"Yang itu lho! Jangan-jangan kamu juga belum beli bukunya ya?"

"Iya sih…"

"Kalau begitu tolong ambilkan dua! Aku yang bayar, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku."

"Tidak, aku akan membayarnya."

"Neji, pelase, aku mau berterima kasih…" kata Tenten sambil berekspresi memelas (aku malas menulis puppy eyes, kayaknya adengan tersebut kok sering banget)

"Baiklah."

Merekapun pergi membayarnya setelah Neji mengambilkan buku tersebut, sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka masih terdiam, Neji karena bingung mau ngomong apa, Tenten karena masih tersipu atas hal tadi sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah Tenten.

"Neji? Ya? Aku sudah memasukkan foto kita berdua ke dalam kalung hati yang kau berikan, aku sangat senang, terima kasih."

"Ya… tak ada pelukan?"

"Neji!" kata Tenten memukul Neji

"Hahaha…" Neji tersenyum puas dapat menggoda perempuan yang dia sayangi itu

"Ternyata kau bisa juga bercanda."

"Kan aku sudah bilang, tak perlu menyembunyikan ekspresi pada gadis yang aku cintai."

"I… iya juga…"

"Kena deh! Mukamu memerah lagi!"

"Neji!"

Nejipun segera kabur menggunakan mobilnya menuju kediamannya, kediaman Hyuuga.

IN THE MORNING IN SCHOOL….

(Gyee… authornya males jadi langsung ke sekolah)

"Hey teman-teman!" sambut Ino dengan ceria-nya

"Hey Ino! Ceria benar?"

"Iya, sebab Sai nembak aku."

"Sama dong." Kata Sakura, Temari dan Hinata (Hinata OOC ya? XP)

"Hekh? Yang benar? N apa gerangan kalian memakai kalung sama-sama? Aku ga diajak kompakan!"

"Ini hadiah dari Neji."

"Ini hadiah dari Sasuke."

"Ini hadiah dari Shikamaru."

"Ini hadiah dari Naruto-kun."

Kata mereka kompak lagi.

"WAHAHA! Kita kok sama ya?" kata Ino ngakak lama banget

"Ng… a… ano… bu… bukan bermaksud menyingung… ta… tapi ko…kok tumben me… mereka bi… bisa berekspresi?"

"Aku sempat dengar dia bilang 'buat apa menyembunyikan perasaan pada orang yang aku cintai." Kata mereka kompak

"Eh, lho… sama lagi." Kata Sakura

Merekapun tertawa bahagia (ya iyalah) dan persahabatan mereka pun kekal abadi dan penuh dengan cinta pasangan mereka.

* * *

WOOKEEE! Aku tak tahu ini termasuk selesai tidak sebab Sakura dan Sasuke belum jaidan, jadi apabila masih pada mau lanjut bilang di review ya!

**Ren Shiekaru : Sekarang sudah terjawab'kan? wkwkwk apabila mau NaruSaku akan kubuatkan :-)**

**Chikara Kyoshiro : OKE!**

**karinuuzumaki : SIPP! tapi endingnya kubuat NaruHina je :-) tak apa, akan kubuatkan NaruSaku dan NaruSasu? Hn... aku lebih suka SasuNaru ya, ntar liat deh...**

**Yoona Furukawa : Thanx reviewnya! (bingung mau jawab apa *plak* digampar)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : My Beloved Seniors

A/N : Chapter ini banyak SasuSaku-nya, bagi SasuSaku haters diharap untuk tidak membaca, nanti kecewa, sori ya buat NaruSaku lovers, tapi aku suka semua pairing yang kagak ngasal jadi semuanya bakal kubikin fict kapan-kapan (ga janji lho! *plakk*) oh ya, yang episode ini rada banyak percakapannya, Gomen!

**yHa-yHa like SasuSaku : Tepat seperti pengantarnya, akan banyak SasuSaku**

**chikara kyoshiro : Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk lanjut, soal ikur review itu karena aku sebel sama fict pertamaku yang aneh bin ancur ini jadi pengen buru-buru minta maaf sama yang udah terlanjur baca, n soal nge-review dua kali gapapa kok **

**Morikawa Yui : Iya, aku putuskan akhirnya NaruHina. Sip-sip, ntar kucantumkan**

**Yoona Furukawa : Wah, kamu setia banget nungguin fict aneh saya ini thanks ya reviewnya!**

**karinuuzumaki : Sori ya, endingnya NaruHina. Aku janji bakal buatin NaruSaku sebagai permintaan maaf. Soal beta reader aku udah nemu tapi belum mulai kerja sama dalam chap ini, Gomen!**

**Ridho Uciha : Maaf ya pairingnya NaruHina, btw nge-flame juga gapapa kok aku ikhlas **

* * *

GO TO THE STORY...

Hari ini pengurus OSIS SMA Konoha yang diketuai oleh Naruto mengeluarkan pengumuman yang aneh, Mereka memberitahukan bahwa adik kelasnya harus membuat 1 surat kepada kakak kelas yang dia senangi dan dikumpulkan kepadanya sebelum perpisahan dilaksanakan, walaupun sekarang masih bulan November. Dan juga akan diadakan lomba aneh yaitu barang siapa anggota cheers yang paling semangat mendukung SMA Konoha saat final akan menjadi Putri KHS (Konoha High School) dan yang akan menjadi Pangeran KHS adalah anggota tim basket yang menyumbang angka paling banyak dalam pertadingan, semuanya akan diumumkan saat perpisahan. Semua perempuan di KHS heboh lantaran pemain inti tim basket mereka adalah Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai yang walaupun masing-masing udah punya pacar (kecuali Sasuke tentunya) masih getol juga diincar, Sai gabung di basket dan OSIS juga, di OSIS biasanya dia yang menghias selebaran de-el-el yang berkaitan dengan seni. Pengumuman ini disetujui oleh semua anggota OSIS, SEMUA? Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja karena dipengaruhi Naruto. (Kita plesbek dulu)

"Eh, buat Putri dan Pangeran KHS yukk!"

"Hah, merepotkan."

"Hn, merepotkan."

"Teme kau kok jadi ikut-ikutan Shikamaru sih?"

"Tapi itu memang merepotkan." (Neji)

"Tapi siapa tahu ada keuntungannya, kalau tidak kenapa Naruto menyeringai begitu." (Sai)

"Yuph! Benar! Siapa tahu yang jadi Pangeran kalian dan yang jadi Putri cewek-cewek kalian, mereka ikut cheers'kan?"

"Hn, mungkin ada untungnya." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai

"Seringaianmu mengerikan!"(Naruto)

"Baiklah aku setuju" (Shikamaru dan Neji)

"HAH?" kata Sasuke OOC banget

"Gitu dong." Kata Naruto tersenyum puas.

End of plesbek

Maka sejak hari itu semua murid berusaha mendaftar Cheers dan Basket, akhirnya yang jadi anggota inti Basket tetap dan anggota Cheers menjadi ketambahan Karin dan Tayuya adik kelas mereka yang mengincar Sasuke sejak pertama mereka mengenal Sasuke. Dan, sebab mereka anggota Cheers mereka tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mncuri hati Sasuke. Hal tersebut ternyata tanpa disadari Sakura menyebabkan dia bersifat emosional akhir-akhir ini yang malah membuat Sasuke selalu berpura-pura senang dekat Karin agar bisa membuat 'kecengannya' itu cemburu.

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

"YEY! Aku Lulus!" seru Ino cs. minus Hinata plus Naruto

"Cih! Dobe kau itu terlalu alay!"

"Biarin ngapa sih?"

"YA! Tapi jangan peluk-peluk adik gue!"

"Iya aniki!"

"ANIKI? Enak aja! Emang kamu siapaku?"

"Calon adik ipar... Hehehe..."

Neji langsung menjitak Naruto dan Hinata langsung memerah semerah tomat. Naruto menghitung semua jumlah surat yang ia kumpulkan. 'Hekh? Lebih 3? Bagaimana bisa?' Ternyata yang lebih itu khusus untuknya dari fans girlnya, diapun ngikik sendiri.

"Eh, kamu kenapa sih ketawa-ketawa sendiri ga jelas begitu?" (Shikamaru)

"Ada tiga surat berlebih yang berwarna pink tulisannya 'khusus untuk Naruto'. Huahaha ternyata fans girlku banyak juga ya?"

"Cih aku malah heran ada yang suka sama kamu." Kata Sasuke yang langsung mendapat hadiah jitakan dan death glare dari Neji

"Eh Neji, bukan maksudku menghina adikkmu lho! Jangan menatapku begitu."

"Wah, ternyata sang UCHIHA bis takut sama Neji."

"Diam BAKA!"

"Sasuke!" teriak Karin menyebabkan semua orang di sekitarnya menatap ke arahnya termasuk Sakura, melihat adanya Sakura, Sasuke 'pun segera bertindak 'sok mesra' dengan Karin

"Hai Karin." sapa Sasuke plus senyum yang belum pernah ditunjukkannya yang membuat Karin ge-er

"Cih!" kata Sakura sambil membuang muka lalu pergi.

Setelah Sakura pergi Sasuke buru-buru mengubah muka senyumnya menjadi muka cool khas Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Kamu ga suka aku ya? Aku Cuma alat untuk memancing kemarahan Sakura ya?"

"Karin, ngg... iya, maaf ya. Aku menyukainya. Kurasa Suigetsu lebih pantas untukmu."

Karin'pun berlari, nampaknya dia menangis.

"Wah, repot ya jadi cowok keren."

Sore harinya saat pertandingan basket...

Tim basket KHS bersama bertarung dengan sengit, skor-skor saling berkejaran, para cheers sibuk berteriak tapi Karin dan Ino nampak tak bersemangat sebab Ino sedikit lelah setelah mempersiapkan pensi besok. Setiap kelas harus maju dan mengisi acara dengan seni dan kelas tokoh-tokoh kita memutuskan akan memajukan band, Band? Ya, personilnya Ino-singer, Sakura-pianist, Naruto-drummer, Neji dan Shikamaru-bassist, Sai dan Sasuke-guitarist. Sedangkan Temari dan Tenten memang hanya ikut karena diajak Ino jadi rada males-malesan, kalo Karin juga lesu gara-gara ditolak Sasuke, Tayuya juga ga minat sama Sasuke yang telah menyakiti sahabatnya, Karin jadi dia rada ga bersemangat juga. Yang bersemangat cuma Sakura karena walaupun dia juga latihan keras kemarin tapi Sakura yang memang cewek perkasa masih tetap semangat. Pertandinganpun berakhir dengan skor 28-26 untuk KHS, Naruto memasukkan bola 4 kali, Sasuke 3 kali, Shikamaru dan Neji 2 kali, Sai 1 kali. Hinata yang mengurusi tentang Prince and Princess KHS tertsenyum-senyum sendiri melihat siapa yang nantinya akan menjadi Prince and Princess.

Malam harinya saat Pensi...

"Hey Sasuke aku sudah mengabulkan usulanmu!" (Naruto)

"Baka! Jangan keras-keras teriaknya!"(Sasuke)

"Hehehe... maaf..."

"Na... Naruto... sekarang giliran kelas kita..." (Hinata)

"OK. Ayo tampil teman-teman!" (Naruto)

"Hah... semangat sekali sih!" (Shikamaru)

Kemudian...

"Kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu Avril Lavgine-Girl Friend yang direquest oleh adik kelas kami yang namanya dirahasiakan untuk Sasuke Uchiha." (Ino)

"KYAA! SASUKE!" teriak fans girls Sasuke yang sai mpai sekarang masih berstatus Jomblo sehingga fans-nya belum bubar.

Lagu'pun dimainkan, mereka semua sangat cantik dan Keren dengan style masing-masing. Ino mengenakan white dress selutut dengan stocking putih yang tingginya 10cm dibawah lutut dan high heels dengan panjang 5 cm berwarna putih dan mengenakan bandana yang seperti mahkota, rambutnya yang panjang ia gerai. Sakura menggunakan dress polos tanpa hiasan maupun lipatan hanya dihias oleh seutas kain untuk diikatkan di bagian pinggang, gaunnya juga tanpa lengan warna merah muda selutut dan sebuah kardigan warna putih, Sakura juga mengenakan high heels warna merah muda, rambutnya hanya ia beri hiasan jepit strawberry. Shikamaru, Neji dan Naruto mengenakan kemeja yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan dan kaus oblong putih. Sai dan Sasuke mengenakan jas hitam yang tidak dikancingkan dan kaus putih, ya, kaus, aneh ya? Mereka semua memakai sepatu kets dan celana jeans hitam kecuali Sai dan Sasuke tentunya.

"Nah! Sekarang saatnya pengumuman 'My beloved seniors'!" kata Tenten selaku MC

"Dan, yang menjadi 'My Beloved Seniors' adalah... Uzumaki Naruto!'"

"KYAA!" teriak beberapa mantan fans girls Naruto dan fans girls Naruto

Kenapa bisa Naruto yang terpilih? Sebab dia bukan Cuma memikat yang perempuan, yang laki-laki'pun senang berteman dengannya sebab dia tidak malas (disepak Shikamaru), bisa berekspresi (digampar Ino), dan gak suka sok 'stay cool' (dipukul Neji dan Sasuke).

"Nah, sekarang saatnya pengumuman 'Prince and Princess Konoha High School' yang akan dibacakan oleh Hyuuga Hinata selaku panitia"

"Gelar 'Princess Konoha High School' diraih oleh... Haruno Sakura! Yang menurut survei adalah cewek yang pintar, cantik, bersemangat, kuat tapi baik hati!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" goda beberapa laki-laki melihat Sakura maju

"Sedangkan, gelar 'Prince Konoha High School' diraih oleh... Uchiha Sasuke."

"Huu!" komentar para penggemar Sakura yang sukses mendapat death glare Uchiha.

Temari datang membawa 2 buah mahkota berwarna keemasan walaupun aslinya hanya tembaga.

"Hinata dipersilakan memakaikan mahkota tersebut ke kepala mereka." (Tenten)

Mahkotapun dipakaikan dan semuanya berteriak, pipi Sakura nampak bersemu merah.

"Berikutnya pementasan dari kelas 2 IPA 1! Apa'kah itu? Mari kita lihat."

Kemudian seperti yang direncanakan Ino, dia segera menarik teman-temannya menuju atap sekolah.

"Eh, kalian mau ke Universitas mana?" (Ino)

"Aku mau ke Konoha International University pastinya!" kata Naruto dengan bangganya

"Hinata?" (Ino)

"Hinata dan Aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di luar negri, kami dapat beasiswa ke Ha****d." (Neji)

"Waw... keren! Kamu Sakura?" (Ino)

"Sakura dan Sasuke sama denganku." (Naruto)

"Hn... eh, btw kamu ditinggal sendirian dong Tenten? Kalo Naruto sih orangnya bebal jadi ditinggal Hinata pasti tetap kontak dan selalu ceria, kamu?" (Ino)

"Aku bakal ke Ox**** kok tak terlalu jauh dari Ha****d

"Wah kamu hebat juga ya? Shikamaru dan Temari?"

"Kami mau kuliah di Suna, kamu sendiri?"

"Aku dan Sai kuliah di Konohagakure University."

"Oo..."

"Eh tapi janji ya kita bakalan terus bersahabat..."

"Tentu saja Ino!" kata Sakura

Kemudian mereka semua berpelukan sebatas teman, kemudian mereka tiduran menatap bintang yang bertabur, mereka membentuk lingkaran di sebelah kanan Naruto ada Hinata dan di kirinya Sakura, sebelah kanannya Hinata ada Neji, di sebelah kanan Neji ada Tenten, di sebelah Tenten ada Ino, sebelah kanan Ino ada Sai, sebelah kanan Sai ada Sasuke dan di sebelah kanan Sasuke ada Sakura. Mereka kemudian sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri, kemudian Naruto berkata

"Hey, Prince and Princess Konoha kok gak ngapa-ngapain sih?"

"Maksudmu?" (Ino)

"Seharusnya merka'kan jadian atau ciman gitu, gimana Sasu... Hekh? Mereka di mana?"

Di kelas 3 IPA 1...

"Sasuke, kenapa kamu menarikku ke sini?"

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Lihatlah ke atas." Di langit-langit kelas terdapat susunan bintang yang terbuat dari lampu senter berwarna putih yang dibentuk tulisan 'I love you'

"Ah... ini..."

"Ya, itu kubuat khusus untukmu."

"Keren sekali!." Kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke

"Kupikir kamu menyukai Karin..."

"Hanya kamu perempuan yang bisa meluluhkan hatiku..."

"Tapi Sasu..." sebelum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah mencium bibir Sakura lembut.

"Ciye..." (Naruto)

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan ganggu mereka." Kata Ino sambil memukul kepala Naruto. Sakurapun segera melepas ciuman Sasuke, mukanya memerah.

"Sasuke... aku'kan belum bilang mau jadi pacarmu, kenapa kamu menciumku?"

"Tapi aku yakin kau mau."

"Sasuke!" kata Sakura mengejar Sasuke hendak memukulnya saat dia sudah hampr tertangkap, Sakura hendak memukulnya tapi yang kena hanya angin, dia terhuyung tapi Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang hingga Sakura tak jadi jatuh, kemudian memutar Sakura dan menciumnya lagi.

"Wah... wah... wah... Sasuke itu ternyata..." (Sai)

"Iya, tak menyangka..." (Ino)

"Diam ah! Sasuke, kau juga! Aku belum bilang IYA!"

"Nah itu barusan?"

"Ugh!" kata Sakura kemudian pergi, ia pura-pura marah lalu pergi dengan muka merah namun tidak terlihat sehingga Sasuke merasa bersalah

"Sakura, kau pura-pura marah ya?" kata Nanruto yang tak pandai mambaca perasaan orang.

"Benarkah itu Sakura?" (Sasuke)

"Dasar Naruto bodoh." (Shikamaru)

"Naruto Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Naruto terjadilah adegan kejar-mengejar yang membuat mereka semua tertawa.

END

* * *

Wuah makin GaJe! Ukh kayaknya aku bakal hapus fict ini! Gomen semua!


End file.
